pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Gone Wild
The eleventh episode of Season 39. Phineas and Ferb are transformed into cavemen and cause total chaos with their friends. Doofenshmirtz turns people into cavemen. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are figuring out what to do today. They were thinking about a hamburger amusement park ride or peanut butter powered hoverboards. Then, he thinks now would be a good time to wonder where Perry is. Perry is entering his lair through a tube. Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz is up to his usual shenanigans. For reasons completely unknown, he's been researching prehistoric times. He wants Perry to head over to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated immediately and investigate. Perry hops off in his scooter. In no time, he's at Doof's headquarters. He is trapped inside a cage made out of chicken wing bones. Doof said he had chicken wings for lunch and he wanted to do something with the bones. Then, he presents the Prehistoric-Inator. With it, he'll turn everyone into mediocre cavemen. Just then, Perry easily escapes his trap. Doof wonders how he could've possibly done this. Then he thinks he should've made the trap better. Perry punches Doof, and he gets knocked into the Inator. The Inator zaps a ray, and it explodes in the process. Doof curses Perry and now he needs to rebuild it. He asks if he wants to help him fix his Inator again. But it's too late. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are zapped by the ray. They suddenly turn into barbaric cavemen. They go around town causing chaos. Perry comes back from his mission and sees the boys as cavemen in the distance. He calls Monogram and shows the boys via his watch. Monogram says that he'll have Carl bring him their normal ray they've been working on. He says Carl will meet him by the corner of 4th Street and Maple. Perry heads over to the designated streets. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are causing chaos with their friends. Isabella is busy doing her hair. She's adjusting her bow, but then Phineas and Ferb mess everything up. Buford is about to give Baljeet a pounding, but Phineas and Ferb give Buford a pounding. Irving is creating a robot, and then the boys destroy it. Haley is painting another painting, but then Phineas and Ferb knock it over. Haley just walks away. The boys eventually make their way to the corner to 4th and Maple. Carl and Perry are there with the normal ray. As the ray zaps the boys, Perry reverts to normal. Carl also leaves. Phineas and Ferb wonder what just happened. They shrug and wonder if their mom has pie. Meanwhile, Doof recreated his Inator. It instantly falls apart. Doof curses his inability to recreate things. Songs *''Cavemen On the Run'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "That was really weird" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair A tube Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Doofenshmirtz asks Perry if he'll fix his Inator ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted") *Perry goes to the corner of 4th Street and Maple ("The Beak") *Phineas and Ferb have their cavemen design ("Tri-Stone Area") *The song is similar to "Werecow On the Run" ("That's the Spirit!") *Haley's painting is ruined again ("Second Chance") Allusions *'Sonic Boom': Irving is making a robot like the one seen in the preview for the upcoming TV show Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39